Cellular Idol
by thraxbaby
Summary: Ozzy, Drix, Leah, and Thrax all compete for a spot at the finals! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be attacked? And why is Harry Potter there? Read to find out! Chapter 2 is now fixed! -had the wrong lyrics
1. Leah

**I was bored with American Idol and "Pants On The Ground" guy, so I took a break from SuperCross to make this. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Host:** Hello and welcome to Cellular Idol! Today we have the last four remaining contestants. Before we watch them sing, let's say hello to our judges, Thraxbaby and Simon!

**Thraxbaby:** Hi!

**Simon:** Shouldn't there be a third judge?

**Thraxbaby:** There was, but he got ejected out of Frank's booty.

**Simon:** Then shouldn't someone fill in for him?

**Harry Potter:** I'll do it!

**Simon:** Daniel Radcliffe? I thought I left you on that deserted island?

**Harry:** Who's Daniel?

**Simon:** *sighs* Let's just get this over with!

**Host:** Okay... First up is Leah Estrogen!

**LEAH: (Open by Brandy)**

Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa...

As long as I have known you  
I never thought of us as more than friends, mmm, mmm  
You came with your advances  
But I resisted every one of them, yeah, yeah

But you were such a player  
And I didn't think that you would ever change  
Now a few years later  
I'm lovin' you, it's so hard to explain  
How we got to where we are

How'd you do it (Hey...)  
How did you get me so open  
Baby, you have  
Got me feenin', got me jonesin'  
For your kisses (Yeah, yeah)  
They're so rich and chocolate coated  
Maybe this is (Oh, oh)  
Close to heaven as I'm gon' get

Every time the phone rings  
I rush to answer hopin' that it's you, yeah, yeah  
And every time I hear a  
Car pull up, I want it to be you, oh, whoa, whoa

Now I don't know what's better  
Kissin' you or simply holding hands  
The fact that we're together  
Is not by chance or any circumstance  
And I can't help but wonder

How'd you do it (How)  
How did you get me so open (Me so open, yeah, yeah)  
Baby, you have (Oh, no)  
Got me feenin' (Feenin'), got me jonesin' (Jonesin')  
For your kisses (Oh, whoa)  
They're so rich and chocolate coated (Yeah, yeah)  
Maybe this is  
Close to heaven as I'm gon' get

Never (Never), ever  
Never felt this way it about, no (Way about it, oh,  
no)  
I can't imagine something will happen to you  
(You said you'll be part of me, yeah, yeah)

How'd you do it (Yeah, yeah, oh, oh)  
How did you get me so open (Woo, woo, woo)  
Baby, you have (Oh, whoa, oh, oh)  
Got me feenin', got me jonesin'  
For your kisses (Hey, hey, yea)  
They're so rich and chocolate coated (Hey, yea, hey)  
Maybe this is  
Close to heaven as I'm gon' get

How'd you do it (How'd you do it)  
How did you get me so open  
Baby, cute thing  
Got me feenin', got me jonesin'  
For your kisses  
They're so rich and chocolate coated (Chocolate  
coated)  
Maybe this is  
Close to heaven as I'm gon' get

How'd you do it  
How did you get me so open  
Baby, you have  
Got me feenin', got me jonesin'  
For your kisses  
They're so rich and chocolate coated  
Maybe this is  
Close to heaven as I'm gon' get

How'd you do it  
How did you get me so open  
Baby, you have  
Got me feenin', got me jonesin'  
For your kisses  
They're so rich and chocolate coated  
Maybe this is  
Close to heaven as I'm gon' get  
As I'm gon' get  
As I'm gon' get  
As I'm gon' get  
As I'm gon' get  
As I'm gon' get  
As I'm gon' get

**Ozzy: **Yeah! Go Leah!

**Host:** Great job, Leah! Let's see what our judges have to say! Thraxbaby?

**Thraxbaby:** That was awesome! I totally think you should make it to the next round!

**Host: **Well, that's one vote! Harry?

**Harry:** I thought you were amazing! You're definately moving up!

**Host: **What about you, Simon?

**Simon:** I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice job, you're moving up.

**Leah:** Oh my gosh! Thank you!

**Host:** One down, three to go! After the commercials will be Thrax!

**Ozzy: **Say what?!

**Thrax:** That's right, Jones! Think I was here just for decoration?

**Ozzy:** No! I thought you were supposed to be dead!

**Thrax:** You'd be suprised what Fanfiction authors can do. *winks at Thraxbaby*

**Thraxbaby:** *faints*


	2. Thrax

**Host:** Welcome back to Cellular Idol! Those may have been really long commercials, but we're back on and ready to rock! Come on out, Thrax, baby!

**Thraxbaby:** Who, me?

**Host:** No, not you!

**THRAX: (Fever)  
**Never know how much I love you,  
Never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me,  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear.

You give me fever,  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.

Sun lights up the daytime  
And moon lights up the night..  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right

You give me fever  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
And fever all through the night

Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long ago

Romeo loved Juliette  
Juliette she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her he said,  
"Julie, Baby , you're my flame

"Thou giveth fever  
"When we kisseth  
"Fever with thy flaming youth  
"Fever! I'm afire,  
"Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth."

Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said,  
"Daddy, oh, don't you dare!

"He gives me fever  
"With his kisses  
"Fever when he holds me tight  
"Fever! I'm his missus, So  
"Daddy, Won't you treat him right?"

Now you've listened to my story,  
Here's the point that I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever,  
Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade

They give you fever  
When you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever! 'till you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn

**Host:** Wow! Who knew he was that good? Judges?

**Simon: **You were good, but not that good. I say no.

**Thraxbaby:** Don't be such a hater, Simon! Thrax, I do!

**Thrax: **What?

**Thraxbaby:** Uh, what I meant to say...*sweat* you're going to the next round! *tugs collar*

**Thrax: **Thanks, baby

**Thraxbaby:** *melts*

**Host: **Okay... Harry, what do you have to say?

**Harry:** I think he's great. Thrax, you're definitely going to the next round!

**Leah:** Wow, who knew Thrax could sing?

**Ozzy:** Psh! I can do better! Heck, my grandma could do better!

**Host: **There you have it, folks! Thrax and Leah are going to the finals! After the break, Drix is going to sing.


	3. Drix

**Host:** Welcome back once again to Cellular Idol! During the break, one of the judges had a little accident, but they're fine now!

**Thraxbaby: **I told you! My water bottle broke! I didn't pee my pants!

**Host: **Uh, they just caught that on camera.

**Thraxbaby:** *blushes and waves*

**Host:** Anyways, here's Drix with Stuck on You!

**DRIX: **

You can shake an apple off an apple tree  
Shake-a, shake- sugar,  
But you'll never shake me  
Uh-uh-uh  
No-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue,  
Stick because I'm  
Stuck on you

Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair  
Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear  
Uh-uh-uh,  
Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you

Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart

Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you

Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart

Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Because I'm  
Stuck on you  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you

**Host: **Wow! Let's see what our judges think!

**Harry: **That song was perfect for you!

**Thraxbaby:** Thank you!

**Harry:** I wasn't talking to you!

**Thraxbaby:** Shut up, I'm writing this!

**Harry: **Anyways, you were brilliant and you're going to the next round!

**Simon: **I have to admit you did a good job on that song. You're going to the finals.

**Thraxbaby:** I agree! Congradulations, Drix!

**Drix:** Thank you!

**Host: **Well, that just leaves Osmosis Jones to sing.

**Leah: **Congradulations, Drix!

**Drix:** Thank you.

**Ozzy:** Yeah, way to go Drips!

**Drix: **Drix.

**Ozzy:** Whatever!


	4. Ozzy

**Host:** Okay! Three down and only one to go! Will Ozzy make it to the finals?

**Ozzy:** Of course I am!

**(Basketball Jones)**

Basketball Jones, I got a Basketball Jones  
Got a Basketball Jones, oh baby, oo-oo-ooo  
Yes, I am the victim of a Basketball Jones  
Ever since I was a little baby, I always be dribblin'  
In fac', I was de baddest dribbler in the whole neighborhood  
Then one day, my mama bought me a basketball  
And I loved that basketball  
I took that basketball with me everywhere I went  
That basketball was like a basketball to me  
I even put that basketball underneath my pillow  
Maybe that's why I can't sleep at night...

**Simon: **Stop!

**Thraxbaby: **O.o

**Harry: **O.o

**Simon: **How did you even make it this far?! That was horrible!

**Harry:** Yeah, that was really bad

**Thraxbaby:** O.o

**Host: **As we get our judge out of her state of shock, watch our performers backstage!

**Thrax:** *laughs his head off*

**Ozzy:** Like you can do better!

**Thrax:** I _did_ do better!

**Ozzy: **Whatever Mr. I-think-I'm-So-Bad-Just-Because-I-Can-Sing!

**Leah:** Boys, stop fighting!

**Host:** Okay! We got her recovered... mostly. What do you think, Thraxbaby?

**Thraxbaby:** O.O ...Get it away! Help my poor little ears!

**Thrax:** Is she gonna be okay?

**Thraxbaby:** *hearts as eyes* All better! *drools over Thrax*

**Host: **Sorry, Ozzy. Looks like you're not moving to the finals.

**Ozzy:** Whatever! I don't need this show! *sticks tongue out at Thrax*

**Thraxbaby:** DON'T BE MEAN TO MY BABY!!!! *attacks Ozzy*

**Thrax:** O.o

**Host: **That's all the time we have! See ya!

*American Idol music plays*

**Simon: **I hate my job!


End file.
